Innocent Smile
by chanarix
Summary: Sweet, sweet girl. Smile for me and I promise to smile back. Love me and I promise to love you forever. [SakuraXSyaoran]


**Innocent Smile**

**Summary: **Sweet, sweet girl. Smile for me and I promise to smile back. Love me and I promise to love you forever.

* * *

…

_This is for the lovely Valerie and the love of her life, the wonderful Mark…I wish you two lovey dovey lovers the best!_

…

_Am I going to be invited to the wedding…? Haha! _

…

_I Lovers You!_

* * *

**My life just hasn't been the same…**

* * *

Unrequited love…

He knew about it…

But he couldn't return her feelings…

_Thus the term unrequited love._

Unrequited love was a terrible, terrible thing.

Having one's feelings not being returned was like being struck over and over.

What is being struck is not the physical mind…

But the fragile, sweet, and innocent human heart.

Humans know all too well the consequences of unrequited love…

People – of course some being egotistical – thought that they were the only ones.

It was indeed strange, strange, and oddly _unexpected _when they were to find out they were not.

Humans were selfish creatures who thought only of themselves.

But there were few who were not so self-centered and thought of others as well.

She was a sweet and kind-hearted girl.

Who would have thought someone like her would experience the hardships of this term…

This evil term that looms over a majority of the people…

_Unrequited love._

_**Keep me close in your heart…**_

_**Hold me tight in your arms…**_

_**Love me tender in your smile…**_

"He knows I really, really like him…but, he just broke up with his ex-girlfriend and he told me that he wasn't really ready for another relationship…"

Sakura Kinomoto spoke into her cell phone quietly, trying to avoid any unnecessary volume at her sleeping household. She shook back her long auburn hair and held the phone tighter. "I mean, it would be nice to be with him, but I guess I can dream."

"…Sakura…just forget about him! Don't stress over a guy like that!"

"Tomoyo…I'm not stressing, I'm being _honest._ But you are right, Tomoyo, I should not worry about him."

On the other line, young Tomoyo Daidouji sighed. They have been the best of friends ever since they were young…but now they have just entered high school – an all girls' school – and already boys were on their mind.

"Live life to the fullest…" Tomoyo said, "and just live on I suppose."

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"There are other guys out there, and Yukito wasn't really that good looking anyways!"

Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo! Yes he was!"

"It's true though! You cannot deny it, Sakura!"

"I guess…I mean that friend of yours is pretty cute…" Sakura said slowly, trying hard to remember his features. Deep, enticing, dark eyes…a sweet, honey-like smile…it was only a picture for her, but he was really cute…

She heard Tomoyo giggle on the other line, "Syaoran Li…? Him? Do you like him or something?"

"I only saw a picture of the guy!"

"Sorry…"

"It's alright."

"Sakura, I have to go now…my mother just got home," Tomoyo whispered. "She thinks I'm sleeping so I guess I'll play it safe. You should too by the way, Yukito isn't worth any worrying over."

"Well…"

"Sakura!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Good. Just keep on smiling, Sakura. You have one of the best smiles!"

Sakura nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks, "I will, thanks Tomoyo, see you tomorrow."

_**A sweet, sweet sacrifice…**_

_**A sweet, sweet moment…**_

_**Oh love, will you be my sweet, sweet sin?**_

A new chapter…

A freshly turned page in this big book…

The start of something new and good from something 'old' and 'bad'…

_We all have our starting points._

The experience of something bad will always turn around and give us something good.

What the sweet old catch about it is…

We never know when it will happen.

Humans – vile creatures – always try so hard to have that new sensation…

It may be replayed from before or made from scratch.

They always experience horrid things…

And pray for good things in the end.

Sweet, sweet girl…

She needs something new…

She needs something good…

_She needs you._

_**My life with ends with 'The End'…**_

**_Now that my heart is empty…_**

_**With you all I am left with is 'Once Upon a Time'…**_

"Sorry Syaoran, am I disturbing you?" Tomoyo asked into the phone.

"No," the young man replied. "I wasn't asleep yet."

Tomoyo sighed, flipping back her long hair, "That's good. I thought you were because it was late and all…do you have a few minutes to spare with me?"

"Sure."

The tired girl flopped unto her huge mattress. "Syaoran, remember that girl I told you about? You know, my best friend?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah…Sakura right?" Tomoyo heard her friend shifting around his room.

"Syaoran…are you sure I did not wake you?"

"No!" he replied quickly, sighing in the process.

"Alright…"

"Tomoyo, if you have nothing to say to me then I suggest you hang up and let me sleep."

Tomoyo stifled down the urge to laugh. "Well, I'm just letting you know that I think that Sakura likes you…"

A loud thud was heard followed by a long groan.

"Syaoran? Are you okay? What happened?"

"…I fell off my bed."

Tomoyo did not even bother to hide the laughter.

_**Give me a chance to get to know you…**_

**_Give me a chance to see your enticing smile…_**

**_Let me understand the truth behind your eyes…_**

The next morning, Sakura walked casually into her fourth period class; the only class she had with her friend Tomoyo. Besides, after the whole Yukito thing, all Sakura could do was continue living life.

One boy shouldn't change her life like that.

"Hey, Tomoyo."

"Good morning, Sakura," she beamed at her, pulling out her books for the English class. When she pulled out her workbook, Sakura leaned over to look at it.

"Can I…look at it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo gave her the book and Sakura looked at the faces of Tomoyo's middle school friends. Her bright eyes stopped to the certain picture. _Syaoran Li…_

Tomoyo giggled, "You should smile more, it makes people wonder what you're thinking about!"

Sakura blushed lightly as she continued to smile. She honestly did not know she was smiling, but when her eyes looked at that handsome face, she couldn't help it. For some odd reason, his image would give Sakura the hugest urge to smile…

If only Syaoran could see it…

Weird really, she just saw his picture a few weeks ago and already she thought he was a wonderful person. He was wonderful right? Tomoyo said he was a great guy, and Sakura just recently "gave up" on Yukito…

Then again, what if Syaoran might end up not liking Sakura that way?

Alas, the thought of rejection and yet another broken heart was plaguing her mind. She giggled softly to herself, she hasn't really met the guy and already she was falling for him! Maybe it was because of all the nice things Tomoyo has said about him…

Sakura smiled again to herself. _Syaoran Li…what would happen if we met?_

Tomoyo, glancing at her friend from the corner of her eye, repressed the urge to giggle. Almost simultaneously, the gears in her match-making mind were going off…

_**I just wanted you to know that I'm here…**_

_**I wanted to remind you that my heart is still beating…**_

_**Oh love, I want you to take me away.**_

Sakura played around her pen, twirling it around with her fingers. The telephone was wedged between her ear and shoulder as the usual ringing was heard.

"Hello?"

"Hi!" Sakura said cheerfully, "Am I bothering you?"

Tomoyo shook her head – of course Sakura could not see it – and replied, "Not at all! What's up?"

"Well," Sakura started, "I guess you could say that I'm bored…"

"Ah…" On the other line, Sakura heard Tomoyo shuffling around.

"You sound busy, what are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm fixing my video camera! Remember when Chiharu dropped it? I mean it was by accident, that I know, but the screen was snowy. So I'm fixing it!" Tomoyo said, her eyes twinkling with pure delight.

Sakura laughed, "Tomoyo, you will never change!"

"Heehee, well, since you're bored, let's call someone…"

Sakura agreed and waited as Tomoyo dialed a number on the other line.

_**You helped me be strong…**_

_**There's a change in my life…**_

_**Since you came along…**_

Syaoran sat at his desk, the pen in his hands moving quickly. He paused to flip a page in his textbook and continued to write down the extensive notes.

_Riing…riing…riiiiing…_

Syaoran used his free hand to answer the phone. Still concentrating on his work, he said into the earpiece, "Hello, this is Syaoran speaking."

"Evening!" A female voice rang out. "Hey Syaoran!"

"Tomoyo, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing really…except…"

Syaoran shifted. He did not like the sound of Tomoyo's voice. "Except…?"

"Oh! Relax Syaoran! My friend Sakura is on the other line so we could talk all together!" Tomoyo's voice was high pitched and it sounded as if she was talking about her video camera instead…

"…hello Syaoran," Sakura said, almost uncertainly. "I'm one of Tomoyo's friends, Sakura."

Syaoran smiled – for one reason or another – and replied, "Hey, Tomoyo's told me some small things about you."

"Yeah, ditto." Syaoran could feel Sakura smiling on the other end.

Tomoyo was a smarty girl, and she could feel both of their smiles from her own phone – which was away from her ear and placed on her bedside table. She thought it would be nice to let the two talk to each other _alone_ for a bit. They both needed to break some barriers with one another; after all, in order to be friends (or more than friends as Tomoyo wanted), one must diminish all feelings of awkwardness. Besides, Tomoyo knew that Syaoran and Sakura were meant for each other…

_**Take my hand…**_

_**And my whole world too…**_

_**Because I can't help falling in love with you…**_

When time passes…

Many things can happen…

Many feelings can be realized…

_Things change with a matter of time._

Between the thin line of love and hatred, there will always be change.

A few weeks time…

One sweet, innocent girl…

One sweet, innocent boy…

One sweet, innocent love.

Humans never understand the concept of what time could do to the human heart.

Time could break it…

Mend it…

Or simply take it away.

No one really understands what time could do because humans are too impatient to wait for the magic to happen.

No one can actually fall in love at first sight.

They may claim too but love is a process that happens gradually.

Two innocent smiles know each other…

Love each other…

But are both too quiet to tell the other how they both feel.

Fall in love…

Fall out of love…

_Love each other and admit it fully._

_**My heart seems to skip another beat…**_

_**Every time we meet…**_

_**I can't believe I feel so weak…**_

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled. She wasn't the only one that was there; Chiharu, Rika, Misao and some other friends were there as well. All of the girls were standing in front of the all boys' school auditorium as the music blared from within.

"Well, let's go in!" Chiharu exclaimed, dragging in both Rika and Misao and leaving Tomoyo and Sakura outside.

"Tomoyo," Sakura whispered, "what if something bad happens?"

Tomoyo patted Sakura on the shoulder, brushing away a few strands of her auburn hair. "Don't worry, Syaoran isn't like that. You've known the guy for almost two months already! Are you telling me that you don't…like him?"

Sakura shook her head. "No! I _do _like him! I really, really, really like him so much you can consider it love! I mean, he makes me feel so…so…so _wonderful_. When I hear his voice on the phone, all I can do is smile. Syaoran is so special to me…he makes me smile, he makes me blush, and he makes me just like him so much!"

"Aw…I wish I brought my camera!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as both girls went inside.

_**Let me wipe away those tears…**_

_**Oh love, smile for me…**_

_**I love you.**_

Syaoran leaned against the wall casually as Chiharu stood next to him. She was eying him carefully and noticed the faint traces of a blush on his cheeks.

"So," Chiharu started, "does that mean you really, really, really like her?" She pouted when she didn't get a response. "Then do you love her?"

"…yeah," he replied slowly.

"Then tell her already!"

Syaoran didn't reply as the said girl walked into the auditorium with Tomoyo. She looked at him with her bright emerald eyes and said, "Hi Syaoran!"

"Hey Sakura," he replied back, instantly breaking into a smile.

The girl blushed and smiled back.

_I really do love you._

_**Never look at just the outside…**_

_**Lear to look at the inside…**_

_**Love me for being me…**_

Sakura gripped unto his hand tighter.

Syaoran didn't care, even if the pain was searing through him.

She sure did have a grip.

Both Sakura and Syaoran decided to hit the dance floor; come on, what else is there to do at a high school dance? Tomoyo was being a good friend by pushing them both out on the dance floor and making sure they stayed together…the two did not complain. They liked each other's company, and besides, they had no clue what was going on inside Tomoyo's mind.

Sakura relaxed her hold on Syaoran and smiled at him. Some HUGE guy went crazy on the floor. Well, he was just dancing really bad and managed to step on Sakura's foot. That really hurt, and the first thing she did was grab on to Syaoran's hand.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she yelled back, letting go of his hand.

Syaoran nodded and pulled her closer to him, "Want to go outside? To get some air?"

"Sure!" Sakura beamed at him and allowed him to lead her outside.

The blaring music, the heat, the stuffiness soon went away. Sakura was met with the cool, fresh air of the spectacle called night, and standing beside her was Syaoran; Sakura blushed.

Syaoran sat on the bench – a huge tree above him – as Sakura sat beside him, smiling. A sweet, sweet silence fell upon them, but neither minded; it was rather comforting to be met with a silence that said all.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispering.

"What for?"

"For hurting your hand…" Sakura placed her small hand on top of his and began to stroke it with her thumb. "I didn't mean to…"

Syaoran blushed. "It's alright. As long as you're not hurt to badly…"

"No, no! It was just an instant pang of pain!" Sakura exclaimed, a shade of pink rising in her cheeks, "You don't have to worry about it!"

He smiled at her…

…and Sakura smiled back.

Before she knew what was happening, Sakura felt warm fingers intertwine with her own. She felt her heart flutter and beat ten times faster. She felt the biggest urge to smile…problem was though, Sakura was already smiling to her heart's content. "Does this mean that we're…?"

Syaoran smiled at her lovingly. "Only if you want to…"

Sakura moved closer to him and said quietly, "I would love too."

"Sakura, I…"

The young girl looked at him with gleaming eyes. "I do too, Syaoran."

Syaoran stared at her with his soft chocolate eyes, and held her hand tighter. There wasn't much needed to say for both already knew what those small smiles meant. And to Syaoran and Sakura, it felt good to share a smile with the same purpose…

These two innocent souls loved each other…and their sweet, sweet smiles proved it.

_**Before life seemed so wrong…**_

_**In the middle life seemed too sweet…**_

_**In the end life was just plain simple…**_

…

_**Share a smile…**_

_**Break a smile…**_

_**Give a smile…**_

…

_**Here with you forever means eternity…**_

_**Here with you I feel so loved…**_

_**When I am here with you…**_

_**Everything is perfect.**_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author's note:** Well…Valerie…if you ever get a chance to read it…hopefully I made it as accurate as possible…hehe, probably not! Hope you other readers out there enjoyed it! XD Reviews/comments/flames/anything else are always welcome! (I don't own any of the songs used in this one-shot…)

_Where did my Muse go?_ TT.TT

_(edited on 2.7.06 becasue Valerie got confused at one point...love you Val! XD)_


End file.
